Mymi Rad (Fandubber)
Mymi Rad 'é uma fandubladora brasileira, canta ocasionalmente em alguns projetos, também é diretora de seus próprios projetos. Fundou a pagina de projetos amadores "Fandubleiros". Fez projetos de tutoriais para iniciantes na fandublagem e desempenha função de administradora na página Mestre Mandou Fandubs. Personagens mais conhecidos são ''Izumi Akazawa'' de '''Another '''e ''Maccha Kobayashi'' de 'GO! GO! 575 Projetos Filmes Animes * Ritsu Tainaka (Satomi Satō) K-ON O Filme * Tenten Mitsashi (Yukari Tamura) Naruto/Boruto O Filme Filmes * Power Rangers O Filme (Vozes Adicionais) Trailers Live-Action * Hazel Grace ([[Shailene Woodley|'Shailene Woodley']]) em A Culpa é das Estrelas * Princesa Tigrinha (Rooney Mara) em Peter Pan (2015) * Irina Jelavić (Kang Ji-young) em Assassination Classroom * Peggy (Frances O'Connor) em Invocação do Mal 2 * Julia (Matilda Lutz) em O Chamado 3 * Michelle (Zendaya) em Homem-Aranha de Volta ao Lar Trailers Animação/Anime * Osana Najimi (Brittany Lauda) em Yandere Simulator * Resha (?) em Cosmic Break * Aqua (Megumi Tyoguchi) em Kingdom Hearys Birth by Sleep * A Mãe (Rachel McAdams) em O Pequeno Principe Paródias * Clementine (Kate Winslet) em Brilho Eterno de uma Mente sem Lembranças * Hermione (Emma Watson) em Harry Potter * Ram em Re:Zero * Hannah Baker (Katherine Langford) em 13 Reasons Why Séries Animes Monica Rial * Yuka Ichijyro em AKB0048 * Misaki Ayuzawa em Kaichou Wa Maid-sama * Krul Tepes em Owari no Seraph Ai Kayano * Inori Yuziha em Guilty Crown * Mei Tachibana em Suki-tte Ii na yo Outros: * Angela (Rie Rasmussen) em Angel-A * Mizutani Shizuko (Haruka Tomatsu) em Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun * Shiro (Kana Hanazawa) em Deadman Wonderland * Kaoru (Tamura, Yukari) em Danna ga Nani wo Itteiru ka Wakaranai Ken * Izumi Akazawa (Madoka Yonezawa) em Another * Maka Albarn (Chiaki Omigawa) em Soul Eater * Reika Nishimura (Mai Nakahara) em Sailor Moon Crystal * Junko Enoshima (Megumi Toyoguchi) em Danganronpa * Meirin (Emiri Katou) em Kuroshitsuji * Miho Nosoka (Yukana Nogami) em Yu-Gi-Oh Zero * Touka Kirishima (Brina Palencia) em Tokyo Ghoul * Tomone (Asami Imai) em Noragami * Tenten Mitsashi (Yukari Tamura) em Rock Lee no Seishun Full-Power * Ritsu Tainaka (Cassandra Lee) em K-ON! * Chizuru Yoshida (Yūko Sanpei) em Kimi ni Todoke * Maccha Kobayashi (Ayaka Oohashi) GO! GO! 575 * Tsubomi Kido (Yuko Kaida) em Mekakucity Actors * Rio Nakamura (Manami Numakura) em Assassination Classroom * Shelly (Bella Hudson) em Pokémon Gerações * Elesis (Yoon Yuh Jin) em Elsword - A Dama de El * Asuna (Haruka Tomatsu) em Sword Art Online * Yoshioka (Uchida Maaya) em Ao Haru Ride * Ito Hikotani (Minako Kotobuki) em Punchline * Mashyu (Tomatsu Haruka) em C: The Money of Soul and Possibility Control * White (Kugimiya Rie) em Kekkai Sensen * Celty Sturluson (Miyuki Sawashiro) em Durarara * Koizumi Risa (Akemi Okamura) em Lovely Complex * Ezra Scarlet (Sayaka Ohara) em Fairy Tail * Aki Mikage (Marie Miyake) em Silver Spoon * Amira (Shimizu Risa) em Shingeki no Bahamut : Genesis * Sawako Kuronuma (Mamiko Noto) em Kimi ni Todoke * Erina Nakiri (Risa Taneda) em Shokugeki no Soma * Karin (Kanako Toujô) em Naruto Shippuden * Christa (Yuki Tashiro) em Diabolik Lovers * Takane "Ene" Enomoto (Kana asumi) em Kagerou Days * Medoki (Asami Seto) em Charlotte * Mayu (Asami Imai) em Noragami * Michiru Kinushima (Chinatsu Akasaki) em Plastic Memories * Ochako Uraraka (Ayane Sakura) em My Hero Academia * Minako (Yuka Komatsu) em Yuri!!! on Ice * Sakura (Maaya Uchida) em Code Breaker (2ª voz) * Becky Thatcher (??) em As Aventuras da Mark Twain * Lily Rain (??) em Cosmic Break * Mangle (??) em Five Nights At Freddy's High School * Tamako Arai (??) em Barakamon * Weiss Schnee (Kara Eberle) em RWBY * Himeko Momokino (??) em CITRUS * Osana Najime (??) em Yandere Simulator * Crusch Karsten (??) em Re:zero Parodia Séries Animadas * Talia (Ashleigh Ball) em Lolirock * Marinette (Cristina Vee) em Miraculos As Aventuras de Ladybug * Pérola (Deedee Magno) em Steven Universe * Stella (Amy Gross) em Winx Club Séries de TV * Gaby (Lauren Graham) em The Odd Couple * Hye-Ji Park (Son Na-Eun) em Cinderela e os Quatro Cavaleiros Vozes Originais * Misaki em Snow of Spirits * Lucy Rosier em Another World * Rainha Selena em Simple World * Frisk em Vomic de Undertale * Chara em Vomic de Undertale * Jinx em Arkansas Detectives * Sasha em True Blue * Keiko em The Laze Exorcist * Alisa em Vomic de Undertale * Xayah em Vomic de LOL